


Power Struggle

by thescarlettrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarlettrose/pseuds/thescarlettrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is perfectly happy working as a secretary for Storybrooke’s intimidating Mayor, Regina Mills. But when the town’s pawn broker, Mr. Gold, pays a visit to the office, his kindness and mysteriousness threatens to destroy everything Belle has worked for. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

“Late again French. How you keep this job is beyond me.” Sydney interjected from behind his desk. 

Belle gave him a sideways glance before taking a seat at her desk across the room. She didn’t bother to respond to his snarky comment. It wasn’t her fault Granny’s Diner had been swamped this morning. Winter had begun to take hold of Storybrooke, and the whole town started wanting coffee and a hot breakfast routinely. Well, Granny’s Diner was the place to go. 

Belle knew she was running behind the minute she woke up earlier. Her father had lost his keys to the truck, so Belle had to drive him to the shop herself. The roads were slick with forming ice, so everyone was driving much slower than usual. Then, not only was Granny’s Diner packed with customers, in her panic Belle had spilled Regina’s coffee all over her new blue dress. She had been lucky Ruby was there to lend her a change of clothes, no matter how silly Ruby’s style looked on her, Belle wasn’t going to work with a stained dress.When worked for the mayor, there was a certain image to uphold. 

Belle sighed, running a hand through her hair before removing her scarf and popping the lid off Regina’s new cup of coffee, adding sugar and cream sparingly. A formula she had learned to perfect over the months. 

“So nice to see you decided to join us Miss. French.” 

Belle jumped up, “I am sorry for my tardiness, it won’t happen again.” she twisted her hands about nervously before coming to her senses and handing Regina her drink. 

Regina took it with a smile that made Belle cringe, “Oh, I don’t expect it to. Anyways, I do need to overlook some construction down by those old mines today. Henry also has an event at school I must attend so if anyone calls-” 

“I’ll take a message,” Belle nodded, “And no meetings. I’ll cancel any you have in your book for the day.” 

Regina glanced up from her cup in surprise, a faint, but pleased smile gracing her lips. She turned her head and addressed Sydney, “I advise you to learn from Miss. French’s habits and efficiency Sydney, not harass her for her occasional mishaps.” 

Sydney stared back at them both as if he had just been slapped. His eyes hardened on Belle, but he bowed his head in submission to his employer, “Of course, my mistake.” 

Belle bit her lip nervously trying not to glance at Sydney, he was rather snippy with her, but no one should be embarrassed like that. Even if they deserve it. “When do you think you’ll be back?” Belle asked, pulling a small planner out of her desk drawer. 

“I’m not sure.” Regina stated, “This afternoon. I’m gonna need you to stay late tonight Miss. French. I have a lot of paperwork that I need to go over  and have filed. Letters to write, unfinished tasks.” 

Belle blinked in surprise.  She had promised to go have a girls night out with Ruby, as it was the first Friday night Ruby had gotten off in months. She would be absolutely furious if Belle had to cancel. But Belle had never said no to Regina before, she didn’t know how. “I... well... I did have plans....” 

Sydney took advantage of Belle’s uncertainty, jumping in, “I’m perfectly capable of staying late Regina. Let the poor girl go have some fun.” 

“That’s very kind of you Sydney, but I’m afraid I requested Miss. French’s assistance. Not yours.” Regina snapped. 

Belle flinched, feeling her cheeks redden with embarrassment for her co-worker. Being denied twice in the matter of minutes was on the verge of pathetic. Sydney Glass was much to eager to please, always trying to win Regina’s favor. Belle expected he had it before she gained her internship from college. It was only just this year Regina had offered her a permanent, paying job of secratary. Ever since then, Sydney had been competive with her. A game she refused to play, because she had no desire to. Which only sparred Sydney further. 

“Well... I suppose I can stay. If you really need me to...” Belle decided. If she refused now, she’d look like a snobbish fool. 

“Excellent.” 

 - - -

Belle let out a tired sigh as she listened to Ruby yell through the other side of the phone, “That’s not fair Belle! You know Granny never lets me off on Friday nights. Besides, we were supposed to go boy scouting for you. Remeber?”

“I know, I told you I was sorry. But Regina... she’s my boss, she can fire me anytime she pleases and I need the money.” 

“How many times have I told you to just come work in the diner? Granny would never fire you.” 

“I couldn’t take money from her, and you know it Ruby. I’m perfectly fine here, I like my job.” Belle explained. 

“You get her coffee every morning like a servant Belle. You enjoy serving her?” Ruby sneered, “I wouldn’t put up with her for a day. Mayor or not, she needs to get off her high horse. She’s a complete witch.” 

Belle frowned, “I think you’re being very unfair. Why as much as she loves Henry-” her attention was caught at the sound of the double glass doors being opened and closed, “I’ll call you back.” 

Belle hung up her cellphone and peered over her desk. Her face fell at the sight of the town pawn broker, Mr. Gold. If anyone should get off their high horse... 

She stood and approached him, “I’m very sorry Mr. Gold, but Mayor Mills isn’t taking any meetings today. She had a few errands to run and is extremely busy-”

The middle aged man leaned on his cane and raised his brow in question, “Well, if she’s here I’m sure she can make an exception for me.” 

“No...” Belle corrected him, feeling her jaw tighten. “There are no meetings today Mr. Gold. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back tommorow.” 

“Belle!” Sydney snapped, “Mr. Gold is more than welcome to speak with the Mayor. Don’t be so difficult.” 

Gold lifted his hand in protest, “If Miss. French is following orders, I shall have to comply. Wouldn’t want the lass to get in trouble.” He turned to Belle, “You are brave to deny me Miss. French, and you seem very loyal to your duties. Regina is quite lucky to have you.” 

Belle felt her hair stand on end. She was not afraid, nor disgusted, just surprised. “You know who I am?” 

“Your father and I have done some business before.” he explained nonchalantly. “Will you schedule an appoinment for me if I can’t see Regina today?” 

Belle watched him carefully before nodding and taking out the small planner again, “Tomorrow at ten o’clock? Or...?” 

“Ten o’clock is fine.” Gold nodded, “I’ll be there.” 

Belle scribbled it down and chuckled, “So will I.” 

Gold’s eyebrows furrowed, a light smile flickered onto his face. “Yes... well, good day Miss. French.” 

“Good day Mr. Gold.” 

 - - -

Belle squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkeness surrounding her, save one little lamp on the corner of her desk. She flipped through a large stack of papers, marking and filing them accordingly. Her stomach ached with a feeling of guilt, knowing Ruby was out alone, but she knew her vivacious friend knew how to take care of herself. Belle also knew that after being scolded ruthlessly, Ruby would forgive her as if it never happened at all. Some people were off put by the lively brunette who dressed in bright red clothnig that wasn’t always so modest, but she had a good, genuine heart, and a refreshing sense of humor. Belle loved her for that. 

“I heard we had an unexpected vistor today.” Regina remarked, walking out of her office with a thick folder in hand. 

Belle looked up with wide eyes, “Oh... Mr. Gold? Yes, I told him you were busy but Sydney-” 

“Yes, Mr. Gold informed me of Sydney’s... behavior. While Mr. Gold and I have an understanding, you were following orders and Mr. Glass was very wrong to contradict you. You won’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

“What?” Belle gasped, “Oh no Regina, don’t fire Sydney on my behalf, I would feel absolutely terrible.” 

“Oh child,” Regina chuckled, “I’m not firing Mr. Glass soley on your behalf. He displeases me, and is rather lazy. I don’t run a sloppy town now do I?” 

“No.” 

Regina smiled, pleased by Belle’s reassurance, “Tell me Miss. French, what do you think of Mr. Gold?” 

Belle raised her brow in question, “He’s a powerful man. But... he doesn’t scare me. It was very nice for him to stand up for me. He doesn’t do that for many people, does he?” 

“No.” Regina agreed, her tone suddenly sharp and cold.

This caught Belle off gaurd, had she said something wrong? 

“But do not let that one small favor cloud your judgment of him. He is a mean man, willing to go to any length to get what he wants.” 

Belle frowned, wondering why Regina was so insistant about warning her of Mr. Gold. She was no fool. Did Regina think she’d befriend him? That thought made her want to laugh. Mr. Gold was the town pawn broker, who also owned many buildings and apartments in Storybrooke. She was Belle French, a simple, bookish, secratary to the Mayor. 

Aside from tommorow, Belle doubted they’d ever cross paths so intimately again.


End file.
